


Dragon Wars-The Exodus

by Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s04e04 Shadow Warrior, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mage Anakin, Obi-Wan loves Anakin like a son, Padme refuses the prisoner trade AU, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rewrite, Togruta Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker/pseuds/Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker
Summary: When faced with the decision of prisoner trade, Padme refuses, stating that it will end the war. As a result, Anakin Skywalker is never seen again.Two years later, Anakin Skywalker escapes along with the Arvaarad, who accompanies him as they hide from the Qunari and anyone who is about to endanger their new life as Tal-Vashoth.





	Dragon Wars-The Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite, as I am disappointed in the original version of the fic. 
> 
> The original version of Dragon Wars-The Exodus has been discontinued.

_"Do you ever wonder what happened to the Togruta Jedi and first Mage of his kind, Anakin Skywalker? Well, I will tell you what happened that day on Naboo, two years prior to my meeting with the Champion of Kirkwall and our meeting with Hero With No Fear."-The Champion of Kirkwall by Varric Tethras._

29th Year of Dragon Age

Naboo

Padme Amidala Nabberie of Naboo was deciding between refusing and accepting the prisoner trade. Her husband, Anakin Skywalker was captured. At the same time, General Grievous being brought to justice could mean the end of the war.

In the end, she decided that she would follow her head and allow the Jedi to rescue her husband later. The war needed to be ended, as many people were suffering and Grievous was the key to the end.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept the trade," she said with sorrow in her tone

"But Padme, he is our friend!" Jar Jar Binks said to her, as he was desperate to save Anakin.

"With Grievous captured, we could win the war. I am so sorry, but this is too big oppotunity to be missed. It must be seized," Padme spoke, finally decided on the prisoner trade.

 _"I'm so very sorry Ani,"_ she thought as she contacted Count Dooku, who said: "Senator, I trust that a right choice was made."

"I'm sorry, but I decline the prisoner trade," Padme said firmly.

"Very well then. You can have Grievous, but it shall avail you nothing," Dooku smirked as the hologram turned off.

Padme brushed off the words, believing that Dooku was tricking her. She decided to contact the Jedi to inform them of the incident and her decision of not trading the prisoners.

_"How could you allow Dooku have Anakin and refuse the trade? We could capture Grievous any other time. But this..." began Obi-Wan Kenobi, but was cut off by Padme. He was very upset with Padme and hoped that she could do better by accepting the trade.  
_

"Master Kenobi, this is our only chance to end the war for once and for all. We can get Anakin back soon enough, as soon as war..." she began, but she was the one who was cut off this time by the angry Negotiator.

_"We'll search for Anakin immediately and get him back. I am very disappointed in you, Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said with a snarl in his tone as the hologram turned off._

_"He did care for Anakin. Ani, please be alright, wherever you are," she thought as she shed tears._

Unfortunately for her, she would not hear from Anakin for a very long time. But if they did meet again, he would be very angry with her.

 

On the Separatist ship, Anakin Skywalker was being tortured by the droids. He was a Togruta, like Shaak Ti, a fellow Jedi. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's Padawan was a human.

He was captured by Dooku while tracking him down on Naboo. He was on Naboo, because of a conflict between humans and Gungans.

He growled as he saw Dooku coming back to his cell. He also felt the ship taking off from the ground, which told him that Dooku was truly having Anakin as a prisoner.

"What do you want, Dooku?" Anakin snarled as he looked up.

"Your beloved Senator decided on the prisoner trade, Skywalker," Dooku began.

_"How he did figure out my relationship with Padme?" he thought as he was about to hear the verdict._

"She declined and will not have you back, as I will be taking you to the star system, where the Republic will never find you," Dooku smirked as he finished.

Anakin knew that Padme would think with her head instead of her heart in this situation, but Dooku's words that he would be taken to a planet where the Republic would never be able to find him was bad enough news. However, nothing would prepare for what awaited him next.

"You displayed a dangerous power more than once. I am not talking about the Force, but Magic, another power in this universe, so I am taking you to the race, who have methods of the controlling it. But first, I'll make sure that you will not be able to see what they are and what they will do to you," Dooku added as he blasted Anakin with the Force Lightning.

A month of such torture rendered Anakin blind, as Dooku smirked at the results. He performed the torture to blind Anakin on Dooku's homeworld of Serenno.

Once the blinding was done, the droids sedated Anakin into slumber and the ship took off on its journey to Thedas.

"We have arrived at Seheron region of Thedas, sir," a pilot droid announced a day later.

"I will take care of things from here. Wait for me here," Dooku ordered as the ship landed on the sandy beach of the island.

"Sir, shall we blast the Qunari if they try to bind you?" one of the battle droids asked.

"There will be no hostility between us. I am delivering a potential soldier to their ranks and Skywalker needs to have his Magic to be kept in check. Qunari are the ones able to do that. Wait for me here, until I deliver the prize to them," Dooku replied as he carted the sedated Anakin to the Qunari.

"Roger, Roger," the Battledroids said as they waited for their Master to return.

Later, he returned to them and they departed from Thedas. Of course, without Anakin and the Republic would never learn of their Hero's fate, until much later.

 

And what happened to Anakin? Well, the Force did not abandon him and he was able to see the horn-headed humanoid beings, who stitched his lips and made a mask large enough to be put on his face, despite his blindness. The sedation wore off sometime after Dooku left.

He also was collared and his wrists bound to one another. He was named by the beings as Saarebas, which meant from Qunlat as Dangerous Thing.

Anakin began to resent this. He was a slave once more, but this time, to the beings who hated Magic and did the same treatment to the Mages of their own people.

But, despite his Magic being suppressed by the collar, he found that the Force was not. He thus meditated between meals and being forced around by a Qunari named Arvaarad, who hid her hair in her helmet. She oversaw the mages in Anakin's platoon, as she replaced one of the dead ones. Arvaarad was one of those female Qunari, who had a talent for the battle and she was given the title of Arvaarad.

However, Arvaarad saw that her charge was persistent and nicknamed the Togruta Saarebas with a name that suited Anakin, Taashath. Taashath translated as Calm in Qunlat.

Throughout two years, Anakin also self-reflected. He realized that his life as a Jedi was a privileged one and he had very big trouble of controlling his anger. He swore to himself of not allowing the negative feelings to control him, as he saw that nearly led him to ruin.

But first, he had somehow to escape from the Qunari, as he was not going to live as a Saarebas for the rest of his life. Same was with Arvaarad, who began to feel the same, as she began to feel the warm feelings to the Togruta. She began to question the Qun, as secretly, she planned the escape, so she could take the Saarebas with him.

All they needed was to escape and the fate granted them a chance.

 

31st Year of Dragon Age

Thedas

Qunari set out to meet Orlesian forces who agreed to return the Tome of Koslun to them and Anakin along with Arvaarad were onboard of the Qunari Dreadnaught. However, the book was intercepted by a Rivaini pirate and the Qunari have sunk her ship. However, the storm destroyed theirs and they shipwrecked near the Wounded Coast.

Arvaarad helped Anakin escaped as they swam out of the sea to the shore of the Wounded Coast. Anakin grabbed the staff that was in the ship's wreck to support himself, as his legs were also shackled.

"Tashaath, wait here. I'll scout and see if there are places to hide on this coast. I will break this collar off of you first," she said.

Anakin turned to her and spoke through his stitched by thread lips: "I will do this myself. I have the power that your kin never managed to suppress."

Arvaarad scoffed as she replied: "Qunari? My kin? They are no longer my kin as of now. They are no longer yours either. The rest of Karataam is dead, save for you."

"That'll do then. I will keep an eye for Qunari while breaking those chains," Anakin noted as he sat down on the rock and proceeded to use the Force to break the chains and collar.

Arvaarad searched and found the cave on the eastern side. It was blocked off by the cart and the former Qunari thought that her friend would be able to destroy it.

So, she ran back to Anakin, whose chains, mask and collar were on the ground. Only skirt, pants and boots were on him.

"I found the cave where we can hide from the Qunari. I will lead the way to there," she said as she and Anakin left the spot.

At the Cave, Anakin looked at the wagon. "This will not be a problem," he said as he used the Force to crush it into the pieces. "This will be for lighting the fire to keep ourselves warm," he added.

"Well done. We will settle here and keep an eye on the Qunari. If there are any Qunari that will search this place, they will die," Arvaarad noted as she gathered the wood pieces that Anakin crushed into a satchel that he found nearby.

"Let us be careful. Who knows what could be in there?" Anakin said as he entered the cave first.

Arvaarad nodded as she followed the former Saarebas into the cave.

 

At the entrance, Anakin lit his hand with the flame to be used as the torch. Arvaarad took out her blade and shield. The Saarebas Control rod that she had was discarded into the depths of the sea.

Then, the giant spiders attacked them from the ceiling of the cave. Anakin used the Force to shatter the rock spikes to crush the spiders, while Arvaraad impaled some spiders with her blade.

"Well done. I sense something wrong in this place, keep your guard up," Arvaarad motioned as Anakin nodded.

They walked slowly to the section of the cave, where they saw a four-legged, winged creature. It guarded a pile of treasures, such as gold and chests.

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"Ataashi, the Great One or a Dragon. It is the only an obstacle in our hiding in this cave," Arvaarad replied.

Anakin watched the great beast as he recalled the Crayt Dragon of Tatooine. Unlike the latter one, the Dragon in a cave was the winged one.

Then, he had another idea, as he calmly walked to the beast. It roared as it swiped the tail to attack the intruder. However, Anakin dodged and put away his staff. He opened his palm as the Dragon tried to resist whatever the intruder was doing.

Arvaraad watched as the former Saarebas was doing something to a Dragon. Then, the Dragon roared as it attacked more spiders that emerged, by frying them with its fire breath.

"Good boy," Anakin said as he patted the Dragon.

The Dragon roared in the disapproval and nearly swiped Anakin with her tail.

"You're a girl? Sorry about that. Arvaarad, I could not kill her, as I do believe that we could use all the help we can get," Anakin said as he calmed the Dragon down with the Force.

"That will do. Taashath, we will scavenge the coast and make sure that the Ataashi has her own share of the prey. I do also get the feeling that soon enough, we will have our own companions, as Tal-Vashoth are likely to find this place suitable," Arvaarad replied.

Anakin nodded as he, Arvaarad and the Dragon, who was nicknamed Ataashi, left the cave to salvage resources.

 

By the evening, they got some food, water and supplies, including bedrolls, as they were not going to freeze themselves on the stone floor.

Ataashi found the spot to sleep, as she left her companions to themselves. The treasures included a mysterious tome that was magical, so Anakin was to study it, before using it.

Arvaarad was preparing the bedrolls for the first night. SHe also brought a tub to wash the former Saarebas. She also was aware that Anakin had a metal arm, so she would wash the Togruta carefully.

After an evening meal, Arvaarad led Anakin to a bath and helped him undress and get into the water.

"Shhh, rest now, Taashath. You need to regain your strength," Arvaarad hushed softly as she rubbed the soap into the skin.

"Alright, Arvaarad," Anakin said as he yawned. He was very tired from the escape.

"Do not call me Arvaarad anymore. I am Salehan now. Rest, Taashath. Shhh," Salehan the former Arvaarad replied softly as she washed Anakin's montrals. His metal arm was wrapped in a cloth and hanged over the tub.

"Alright, Salehan. I will. It was a long and stressing day," Anakin agreed as he allowed Salehan to wash the sand, dirt and blood, as they did battle spiders and had to walk on the sandy shore.

Once the bath was done, Salehan dried the sleepy Togruta with a cloth, as she was to care for a Saarebas that she was put in the charge of a year ago. The previous Arvaarad was killed shortly after Anakin arrived. A raid took place and all of the mages, save for Anakin were killed along with the first Arvaarad.

Salehan was less harsh, as she had a warm heart. She did care for her comrades and would fall in battle, so they could battle another day. She became fond of the strange Saarebas, as he was quiet and prefered to follow the orders.

When they departed with others to take the Tome of Koslun, Salehan stayed with Anakin and the other Saarebas, who were in his platoon. When the storm destroyed the Dreadnaught, Anakin and Salehan were separated from the others. Salehan was able to grasp on Anakin as they swam to the shore.

Now, they were preparing for a good night's sleep, as Anakin was being bathed. He was drained from the escape, and his body was not in action for two years. So, the battle drained him quickly.

Salehan finished bathing the former Saarebas as Anakin was asleep. The white eyes were closed and the lips were still stitched by the thread. The scar slashed across his right eye was visible.

She decided to remove the threads the next day, as she would awaken Anakin, who was sleeping without any worry in the world for now.

Salehan carried Anakin to the bedroll, as he tucked him in and joined himself.

"Good night, Salehan," Anakin muttered in his sleep.

"You too, Taashath," Salehan replied back, as Anakin buried his face into the former Qunari's chest.

_"It will be a long time before I call you Kadan. But now, we need to adapt and survive," Salehan thought as she allowed one of the montrals to be on her neck._

They both fell asleep to each other's heartbeats, as they allowed the night to comfort them. The morning would mark the beginning of a life outside of the Qun and the harsh survival. But, they would also feel the life of freedom, friendship and even love.

 

_"As non-Qun populace knows, the Qunari do not take kindly to the deserters and attempt to re-educate them back into the Qun or kill them, if the former option is proven to be fruitless. But, Anakin Skywalker and Salehan were not about to return to a religion, that was not their own now. And, it was not long, before I and Hawke would meet them when rescuing the Viscount's son from the Qunari. I will tell you that part soon enough."-The Champion of Kirkwall by Varric Tethras._


End file.
